1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an anti-acne lotion. More specifically, this invention provides an anti-acne lotion, a method of manufacturing same, and a method of treating human skin with the anti-acne lotion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following United Statespatents are related to the field of anti-acne lotion: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,991; 2,898,269; 1,593,959; 1,492,823; 3,164,523, and 3,277,616. None of these patents disclose an anti-acne lotion that provide the same benefits as my novel anti-acne lotion.